Sinful
by Knightvanilla
Summary: It didn’t seem to matter to them that one: she doesn’t need ..... mmm, do read !
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful - 20-03-2009**

**Sinful by knightvanilla.**

**--**

Those sinfully lushes lips kissed a path down his neck; she loved the moan she always received in response to her ministrations, it was always the same, sensual, delicious and always passionate. It had all started when they felt a need to be wanted; a need to be touched and cared for without the commitments holding them together. It wasn't that they were obliged to be together even though they were never seen with another; it was that they found that being together, though not being together at the same time was intriguing, seductive and tantalizingly dangerous.

They knew others watched them with suspicion in their eyes, narrowing them dangerously knowing they shouldn't be locked in an embrace that was more intimate than friendship. To be honest neither cared as it made the situation all the more exciting because they knew that being involved under everyone's noses was forbidden, yet they were never caught, perhaps few knew but realized no good would come if they were to spill the beans.

Smirking at the sheer stupidity of her classmates she continued down her lover's muscled chest. She loved the sense of control she felt as she repeatedly grazed her nails lightly down his sides, smiling to herself as she heard a groan catch in his throat. She felt him reach down and clasp her hand tightly in his; she felt her entire body shiver at this simple gesture and felt herself melt under the circler motion he was massaging into her palm. She rested her forehead against his shoulder moaning as she felt his hands trace up her arms bringing goose bumps to the surface of her skin. She felt a building heat in the pit of her stomach as she moulded her body into his, trying to close the distance even though their bodies were as close as they could get.

Every day they attended their classes they had to sit apart as they were in opposite houses; one seen as good, while the other evil. Although the students suspected, they wouldn't approve if they sat together even if they appeared as friends. It was inevitable; what started as purely fun became so much more than either could handle but neither were willing to end it. Even their teachers wouldn't approve, even though they continued to spit out rubbish about house unity. It just didn't happen; well it did in secret it seems. 'What they don't know, can't hurt them' this quote seems to capture the situation nicely. Their classmates were reasonably fine because they didn't know for sure and they would stay silent but calculative until they knew for sure. The rumours; even the high and mighty were not above rumours even those snotty purebloods that spent their time gossiping about nonsense. However she didn't want the topic of that nonsense to become about her and a certain someone.

Yes, that someone was who she happily pushed against a wall while pressing her body against every inch of his teasingly when no one was looking. The only one she pressed her lips too, tasting, searching for the heaven she found when they were together. Oh, how the man before her would groan into her mouth while wrapping his arms around her, biting her lip as she felt his arms tighten around her waist pulling her closer than their bodies would allow. She lived for it; the warmth that would fill her chest felt completely exhilarating. Soon they wouldn't be alone and the sound of shoes tapping the ground would alert them to oncoming students. They would slowly pull away and suddenly she no longer felt complete, it was an odd ache that she didn't quite understand. He would always look around quickly to check if anyone was around before swooping down for one last peck before sauntering off with a single wink in her direction.

Oh, yes back to those irritating fellow peers of hers; she hated the way they looked at her as though she were the dirt on their shoes. Always murmuring about her; watching her out of the corner of their eyes or looking straight at her observing her every move, of course she knew those goodie goodies thought she was stealing the little red haired bints boyfriend. It didn't seem to matter to them that one: she doesn't need to steal him to capture his attention, frankly that is just an insulting insinuation and two: he wasn't the red haired bints boyfriend to start with and finally that girl was far from the 'virgin mary' everyone thought her to be.

Oh and it wasn't because of rumours that she no longer believed the red head an innocent younger year, other than the fact she casually (well casually as in looking for a certain someone). However finding the bint pushed into the far wall with a tall seventh year running his hand up her leg, finally pushing the school skirt she wore higher up so that the toned leg was revealed from underneath wasn't on her agenda for the day. Stopping in her tracks mildly shocked out of her composure but firmly snapping her emotionless mask back in place, she may have a personality but she wasn't about to express it on her face to those lowly figures no less. Mostly she didn't give two hoots that those two were going at it like rabbits but rather put out that they had stolen her idea of hall activities.

Seriously she wasn't annoyed at the red head, although finding her in an unladylike position was slightly disturbing as the moans and groans grew louder by the minute however her mood was immediately improved as she thought about the blackmail it insured. A chuckle escaped her lips and she saw the two pull apart faster than she could click her fingers. The red head looked extremely shocked as the seventh year ran his hands through his ruffled hair as he quickly said his goodbyes and ran for his dorms, hah what a loser. Soon though, the bint came out of her shock long enough to hiss a bunch of meaningless threats about this and that, there may have been something about killing anyone found out or she would know who told if our peers found out and she would know who to hunt down. Blah, blah, blah if you ask her, what a load of rubbish. To be honest she probably looked at the other girl as though she had grown another head as my body began to shake with suppressed laughter. Although that amusement was improved tenfold as the girl in question glared indignantly before scurrying off towards her own dorm muttering about how close she had been.

She wasn't accustomed to receiving threats but rather dishing them out to those annoying Griffindork's, she hadn't been brought up to behave like a sly snake for no reason. He was a Griffindork, although he certainly acted like a snake which is what intrigued her the most when they first began fraternizing with the enemy. She may have been in the sly house but that didn't make her evil or have some sort of scheme in the works and thinking about it neither were her housemates; each and every one of them didn't have their own agenda other then getting through those blasted school years bestowed upon them by the government and each respective parent.

She heard laughter behind her, chuckles leaving lips that were so familiar. She didn't have to turn to see that the one she Lo... wait, no defiantly not love. Like, mildly tolerate, yes that is more suitable, come up behind her. She fell back into a toned chest as she felt his strong arms around her pulling her into a willing embrace. She shivered as he pressed his lips to her ear leaving a single kiss heating her skin. She could still fell the chuckles vibrating against her back and knew he had seen the youngest sibling of the red head family pressed firmly against the stone wall, probably imagining it was he and her as she had wanted it to be.

She knew as he tugged at her hand he was gesturing for her to follow and he knew as well as she did, she would always follow. She let him pull her along the corridors, walking pass many connecting rooms until they came to a stop before a single wooden door. She didn't have to watch to know what he was doing; walking back and forth until the door appeared to open, he grabbed the latch and closed it behind them as they entered the room it had created within itself. To suit their needs, she couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips and smiled even wider as she saw a sly grin appear on his lips. He tugged her close and brought their lips millimetres apart. She knew what he was doing, testing her and she smiled to herself as she closed the distance.

'Yes the one she'd come to love'

The end.

--

**A/N # A one-shot that I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always welcome as I love receiving them. This is only my second non-poetry piece, Knightvanilla x**


	2. THANK YOU

-

# A Thank You Author Note

-

Thank you to those who have reviewed this piece of mine.

-

**demonicnargles:** THANKYOU, I am glad you enjoyed this !!! =D

-

**deyaw****:** Thank You for the AWESOME Review =)

-

**jimbobagins****:** THANK YOU =D

-

**Memory King****:** I am glad it was enjoyed, Thank you for reviewing =)

-

**mimi:** Thank you for your thoughts, since then I have gone over it again and corrected it so the point of view is strictly one. Thank YOU for reviewing =)

-

**Vinese****:** THANKYOU, GLAD IT WAS ENJOYED =D

-

**Twonk****:** Thank YOU for your review =D since then I have gone over it again and corrected it so it has paragraphs =D

-

I'll update this Thank You list should more reader's review =)

Knightvanilla xx

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


End file.
